Mi pequeña muñeca
by shiosaku
Summary: Nunca se sabe cuando algo inexplicable podría llegar a tu vida, y es en ese momento cuando te das cuenta que ya nada de tu pasado importa...
1. Mudanza

Para escuchar este relato en Youtube visiten mi canal de Youtube, Antonio Shiosaku

Nunca se sabe cuándo algo inexplicable, algo predestinado, llega a nuestras vidas. Llevo viviendo en este mismo lugar desde que era una niña; conozco a todos los vecinos de la calle, y he convivido con cada uno de ellos. Conozco los alrededores como la palma de mi mano, y parte de ellos han sido escenarios de mis historias. Como mangaka, me ha ido muy bien; no pasa un día sin que reciba cartas de fanáticas que les encantó mi trabajo, y en lo personal me agrada lo que me escriben, pero, a la vez me siento vacía, porque ninguna de ellas me conoce. Mi vida es así de simple, y sin complicaciones, o eso pensé.

Un día, mientras estaba en mi habitación divagando en como continuar mi historia, vi que llegaba un camión de mudanza, y un coche, a una casa que había permanecido sola por largo tiempo. Eso en definitiva era una gran novedad, ya que desde que yo era niña, nadie se había ido, o regresado de este lugar, y esa casa, según me contaron mis fallecidos padres, ha estado sola desde la época en que mi abuela era una niña. Vi que era una pareja, al parecer joven, pero mayores que yo; decidí que debía darles la bienvenida, y salí de mi "escondrijo" para ofrecerles unas galletas que acababa de hornear esa mañana (me gusta mucho comer dulces).

Salí de mi casa, y cruce la calle para darle la bienvenida a la nueva familia del barrio.

- Buenas tardes, sean bienvenidos- les dije amablemente mostrándoles una canasta grande llena de galletas.

- Muchas gracias señorita- me agradeció la señora de la familia, aunque suene rudo, si se veía mayor que yo, pero muy bien cuidada.

- Gracias por su amabilidad- contestó el señor de la familia, alto, delgado y de pelo negro; bien arreglado, y `parecía ser de buenos modales.

Entonces, del carro donde viajaba la familia, salió una jovencita, de no más de 15 años, de pelo corto castaño, ojos cafés, y la piel blanca, vistiendo un elegante vestido rosa, parecía una linda muñeca.

- Mamá, tengo hambre- se quejó la jovencita corriendo a los brazos de su madre.

- Tranquila hija, en un momento hago la comida- la tranquilizó la madre frotando su cabeza-. Saluda a una vecina que nos ha traído un regalo.

Aquella niña me miró con sus dulces ojos cafés, y me agradeció con una radiante sonrisa, que le hacían parecer mil veces más dulce que como normalmente, y esa sonrisa me dejó hipnotizada, como si el tiempo a mí alrededor se detuviera, y mi mente se puso en blanco.

Como hipnotizada por aquella sonrisa, me ofrecí a ayudarles con la mudanza, aunque a final de cuentas aún no tenía idea de que escribir, así que esto podría ayudarme a despejar mi mente.

- ¿Por qué no se queda a cenar?- me ofreció la señora Fukuzawa (al fin pude preguntarles su nombre).

- No se molesten- rechacé amablemente-. No quiero serles una molestia.

- No lo es, señora- me dijo amablemente la jovencita, cuyo hermoso nombre era Yumi.

Esto se me iba a hacer una mala costumbre; una vez más, esa linda sonrisa, de porcelana, me hipnotizó, y me privó de mi voluntad, haciendo que aceptara, sin desearlo, la invitación de su familia a cenar.

Pasaron las horas, mientras charlábamos. Ellos venían de Tokio, y al parecer terminaron en un lugar tan simple como este por gusto. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacer, pero decidí irme temprano, porque ahora tenía que ponerme a trabajar.

Entre a mi casa, sudando, y respirando profundamente; todo este tiempo estuve muy nerviosa, a pesar de que suelo convivir con todos, el estar en esa casa era difícil para mí, pero, al menos ya estaba en mi casa. Fui a la cocina a prepararme un poco de té, cuando de pronto suena el timbre de mi casa. Abría la puerta, y sentí que mi corazón se salía.

- Buenas noches, mi madre le manda esto por su amabilidad- me dijo aquella linda muñeca, con su amplia sonrisa, entregándome un platón con comida.

- Gr-gracias- agradecí muy nerviosa, y mi corazón latía con mucha fuerza-. Aunque no era necesario…

- ¡Claro que era necesario!- me reclamó Yumi-. Después de todo, nos mostró amabilidad, aun siendo la primera vez que nos vemos… además… no conozco a nadie aquí… y bueno…

Aquella niña, se veía aún más linda cuando estaba nerviosa, y sonrojada. Sus mejillas rojas, y la manera en que jugaba con sus manos, nerviosa, la hacían ver aún más linda.

Me di una palmada en la cara; ¿en qué estaba pensando?, en nada malo suponía, pero, la manera en que miraba a aquella pura e inocente niña, me hacía sentir incomoda conmigo misma.

- Muchas gracias- me forcé a sonreír natural-. Espero que su estancia aquí sea de su agrado.

Aquella niña de porcelana se alegró tanto de mi "sonrisa" que se me abalanzo con fuerza para darme un abrazo, pero lo hizo con tal efusividad que ambas caímos al suelo, yo de sentón en el descanso.

- Lo-lo siento- se disculpó de inmediato, poniendo cara triste.

- No te preocupes- dije forzadamente, obviamente me dolía, pero su cara me daba a entender que estaba a punto de llorar, así que una vez más hice el esfuerzo de fingir que todo estaba bien.

A partir de ese día, mi rutina se fue modificando poco a poco, a causa de esa nueva persona en mi vida. Todos los días, después de la escuela, Yumi se pasaba a mi casa a tomar el té, mientras esperaba la llegada de sus padres (los dos trabajaban, y llegaban un poco tarde). A mí eso no me molestaba, pero si me incomodaba, de alguna manera. Yo ya tenía en mente mis ideas para el manga de cada semana, pero lo hacía lo más rápido posible antes de su llegada, de alguna manera, no quería estar ocupada cuando ella llegase a mi casa, y de alguna forma, lo lograba. Ella siempre me contaba de cómo le iba en la escuela, y yo atentamente la escuchaba, y poco, su presencia en mi hogar me alegraba, tanto que se notaba en mi manera de escribir y dibujar.

- Oye, hoy me pasó algo muy incómodo- me confesó Yumi mientras tomábamos el té.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- El día de hoy, un chico de mi clase se me confesó- dijo Yumi algo inquieta, asiendo fuertemente su taza.

Un hueco grande se abrió en mi estómago, y sentí una ira inexplicable dentro de mí.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste?- le pregunté tratando de sonar lo más normal posible, pero, no podía negar que eso me molestaba, pero no me explicaba porque.

Estaba esperando por su respuesta, y los segundos eran interminables horas. Entonces, una pregunta cruzó por mi mente: "¿Por qué estoy tan molesta?" Quiero decir, ella es muy hermosa, una muñeca humana, una Mona Lisa caminando por la escuela, era obvio que más de uno ansiara, codiciara esa belleza, pero entonces, otra pregunta, una más terrorífica, cruzó mi mente: "¿Está ese tipo jugando con ella, o en realidad la ama?" Ella es hermosa, pero se ve muy inocente, por ello, más de uno debería creer que ella es fácil de obtener.

- "Bueno, al parecer a ella no le gusta ese tipo, por la manera en que me lo dijo"- me dije a mi misma en mi mente para tratar de tranquilizarme, pero eso en realidad tuvo el efecto contrario-. "¿Si insiste, y la enamora? o peor, ¿si intenta hacerle algo malo a ella?"- no podía confiar en ese chico tan fácilmente, aunque pudiera ser que pensara demasiado las cosas.

- ¡¿Sachiko-san?!- me llamaba Yumi, al parecer estuvo intentándolo muchas veces.

- Oh, lo siento- me disculpé inmediatamente-. Estaba pensando mucho… entonces, ¿qué le contestaste a él?

- Le dije que yo no quería un noviazgo en este momento- ella dio un sorbo a su té, y entonces, miró fijamente a la taza-. Acerca de eso… ¿puedo confesarte algo?

Se veía insegura una vez más, y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

- Sí, claro que puedes- y de nuevo, esos segundos de espera se convirtieron en interminables horas.

- Bueno, yo…- se mordió los labios, señal de nerviosismo-. Bueno, a mí… a mí no… a mí no me gustan los chicos…

Diciendo aquello, se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, y yo no pude entender la razón; quizá fuera porque estaba apenada por su confesión, o por la misma sorpresa de la confesión. En mi interior, un montón de emociones comenzaron a colapsar unas con otras, creando nuevas emociones, y destruyendo otras, y algunas de estas nunca las había sentido; de cualquier forma, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa confesión.

- No te gustan los chicos…- repetí lo que ella dijo, para estar segura de lo que escuché, y ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza-. Entonces, ¿te gustan las chicas?

Y de nuevo solo asintió con la cabeza, y un big bang ocurrió en mi interior; no supe bien cómo reaccionar ante su confesión, solo se me ocurrió sentarme a su lado, y abrazarla.

- Eso no es malo- le dije a su oído-. Tú no eres una chica mala.

Yumi estaba muy sorprendida por mi reacción, y a decir verdad, y también lo estaba. No podía creer que la estaba abrazando, pero, a decir verdad, no quería detenerme, y mi corazón latía muy intensamente. Después de unos segundos, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y algo dentro de mí se encendió, y, lo siguiente que hice, fue completamente impresionante.

En solo una fracción de segundo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mis labios y los de ella, se unieron en un suave y cálido beso. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo; estaba besando a una chica, que acababa de conocer unos días antes; pero, ese era mi primer beso, y lo estaba disfrutando.

Después de unos instantes, ese cálido beso terminó, y cuando abrí mis ojos, y la vi, esa calidez se convirtió en hielo frio. Una lágrima en su ojo, eso es lo que vi, y, sin decirme nada, ella salió de mi casa, corriendo, quedándome yo ahí, atormentada, sufriendo por aquella terrible cosa que le hice a aquella inocente muñeca.


	2. Amor incondicional

**Muchas gracias por su preferencia y su gran apoyo... no se olviden de buscarme en Youtube como Antonio Shiosaku.**

Los días pasaron, y aquella linda muñeca no volvió a mi casa. Yo la veía todos los días desde mi ventana, cuando volvía de la escuela, con la esperanza de que ella volteara a verme, pero nunca lo hizo. Cuando volvía a casa, entraba a su casa sin mirar a ningún otro lado. Me sentía tan triste por lo que había hecho, que ya no volví a continuar mi manga. No tenía motivación para seguir escribiendo, por lo que pedí unos días de vacaciones a la editorial. Esto fue resentido por mis fans, y recibí un montón de cartas preguntándome si me encontraba bien, si estaba enferma, si algo malo me había pasado, pero claro, no podía contarles cuál era mi problema; no podía decirles lo que me pasaba.

Los días pasaron, y muchas más cartas llegaban, pero, ya no quería leerlas; estaba en el fondo de mi depresión: "¿Por qué hice eso?", era la pregunta que resonaba en mi mente una y otra vez, ya que, yo lo disfruté, pero ella no. Era una persona horrible, era lo que pensaba, ya que, yo lo disfruté al máximo, y ella no.

Un día, cuando vi más cartas en mi buzón, decidí salir a caminar al parque, para despejar mi mente, así que tomé unas cuantas cartas, y salí de mi casa.

El sitio estaba algo vacío, quizá por la hora del día, así que me senté en una banca, la primera que encontré, y me puse a leer más cartas. La mayoría de estas eran iguales a las anteriores, gente preocupada por mi salud, pero entonces, noté una carta que me llamó especialmente la atención:

"Querida sensei:

Amo sus historias, las leo todo el tiempo, e incluso a veces me identifico con la protagonista, y a veces me identifico con la protagonista, ya que, me gusta una chica, y estoy en un dilema con ella, por lo que no que no sé qué hacer para expresarle claramente mis sentimientos. Espero que esté bien, y saludable."

Esa chica no escribió su nombre, pero quería decirle que fuera fuerte, y que confesara sus sentimientos… Eso me hizo pensar con claridad, y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Yo nunca le dije nada de mis sentimientos, y quizá, eso era lo que había pasado; quizá eso había provocado esa reacción en Yumi.

Regresé inmediatamente a mi casa, y volví con mi manga, terminándolo y poniendo un anuncio a aquella chica, dándole ánimos, apoyándola para que confesara sus sentimientos, y decidí que yo debía hacer lo mismo.

Esperé al fin de semana, porque sabía bien que ella se quedaba sola por la mañana, ya que sus padres debían de trabajar. Horneé unas galletas y tomé una ducha rápida, y mientras lo hacía, pensé claramente en lo que iba a hacer, en que le iba a decir cuando la viera.

La distancia entre nuestras casas pasó de ser unos metros, a unos miles de kilómetros, pero, ya abrió de inmediato, quizá pensando en que era alguien más, pero, al verme, su cara se encendió de un rojo brillante.

- ¿Q-q-q-qué…?- sin duda, era un momento algo incómodo para ambas.

- B-bueno… hice unas galletas… así que…

Y entonces, un incómodo silencio se sucedió, y ambas estábamos realmente apenadas por la situación, pero entonces, ella hizo algo que no me esperaba.

- ¿Qui-quieres…. Quieres pasar a toman un poco de té?

Acepté inmediatamente, en un intento de hacer que el aura se sintiera un poco más ligera.

Nos sentamos en la cocina, pero ninguna de las dos dijo una sola palabra. El aura estaba muy pesada, y mi respiración (como mi corazón) estaba muy agitada. Igualmente, el rostro de Yumi estaba totalmente rojo, y no me miraba. No me podía quedar así, por lo que decidí hablar.

`- Lo… lo siento mucho- dije casi gritando-. Te hice algo terrible, algo que te hizo sentir mal… en realidad lo siento… te extraño Yumi, en realidad te extraño… yo…

No supe en que momento, pero, algo me calló, algo suave, cálido, y jugoso, y una vez más, mi pequeña muñeca me sorprendió. No me entretuve más, y la pegue totalmente a mí, para poder sentir con todo mi cuerpo su tan cálido y soñador beso. No podía creer que estaba pasando, pero, sabía que era real, sabía que estaba besando a aquella chica que me había cambiado mi rutina, a aquella niña, aquella obra de arte caminante, a aquella mujer que tanto quería en ese momento. Pero, las sorpresas no acababan aún; en un movimiento brusco de parte de Yumi, ambas caímos al suelo, ella quedando encima de mí y entonces sentí que sus manos se posaban en mi cintura.

- No tienes nada de que disculparte Sachiko- me dijo con mucha tranquilidad, mirándome a los ojos-. Me sorprendí en ese momento, pero, yo esperaba que lo hicieras, es solo que, me asusté que solo lo hubieras hecho por juego…

- No podría hacer eso- le dije con mucha seguridad, y ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía lo que debía decir-. Nunca jugaría contigo porque te quiero…

Dicho aquello, su mirada se iluminó, y una amplia sonrisa adornó su bello rostro, una bella sonrisa que opacaba al sol. Entonces, una vez más, nos besamos, y sorprendiéndome como ya se hacía su costumbre, comenzó a recorrer con sus manos mi cuerpo… Todo ese momento era mágico, pero, de pronto, se oyó la puerta de entrada… Ambas nos asustamos, y un miedo indescriptible me recorrió el cuerpo, ya que ambas ya nos habíamos despojado de la mayoría de nuestras ropas…


	3. A solas

No supe cómo, pero logramos salir por la ventana de la cocina, que afortunadamente era lo suficientemente grande para caber por ella, con todas nuestras ropas en mano. Salimos a gatas hasta la parte trasera de la casa, y ahí nos volvimos a vestir, pero, no pude evitar lanzarle una fugaz mirada el hermoso cuerpo de mi bella muñeca.

Una vez vestidas de nuevo, salimos, aún a gatas, y con mucho cuidado, de la casa, saltando la pequeña cerca de un metro de altura, y entonces, corrimos hasta mi casa, asegurándonos que sus padres no nos vieran hacerlo. Llegadas ahí, sentí un gran alivio, ya que no nos descubrieron, y, mientras recuperaba mi aliento, sentí como sus suaves brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo por mi espalda.

- Me alegra que no nos hayan descubierto- me dijo con su voz agitada-. No sé qué hubieran hecho si nos vieran en ese estado…

- Tienes un hermoso cuerpo Yumi- le dije matando dos pájaros de un tiro; alivié un poco el ambiente, y a la vez le dije lo que le quería decir desde que la vi en el suelo de su cocina.

Yumi me abrazó más fuerte, indicándome que había reaccionado como yo esperaba que lo hiciera.

- Mi cuerpo es pequeño, y no se compara con el tuyo Sachiko… tú estás más desarrollada que yo.

Le di vuelta a Yumi para verla de frente, y contemplar su bello rostro al decir esas palabras. Estaba toda roja, y se le veía nerviosa, pero, eso no opacaba su grandiosa belleza, esa belleza que tanto me hacía gozar. No la hice esperar más, y la besé, no arrebatadamente, al contrario, despacio, suave, disfrutando cada momento. Yumi me abrazó con fuerza, demostrándome que le gustaba lo que hacía, y de nuevo, las emociones fueron mayores que mis pensamientos, y ya estábamos subiendo de tono nuestras caricias, pero, sobreponiéndome, con mucha fuerza de voluntad, me detuve.

- ¿No se preguntarán tus padres en dónde estás, Yumi?- le pregunté preocupada, ya que, podrían preocuparse por ella.

- Bueno, puedo ir a avisarles que estaré aquí- me dijo Yumi con tranquilidad, pero, sus ojos notaban deseo, al igual que los míos, pero, no quería que todo fuera tan apresurado, ya que, yo la amaba.

- Yumi, tomémoslo con calma.- le dije intentando calmar mis deseos-. No quiero que vayamos tan a prisa… quiero decir… no quiero que esto parezca un juego.

- Pero tú misma lo dijiste…- me dijo Yumi algo decaída-… tú me dijiste que, tu no ibas a jugar conmigo, que tú me querías…

- Y claro que te quiero Yumi.- le dije con calma mirándola a los ojos-. Te quiero, y es por eso que no quiero lastimarte.

En ese momento, Yumi tomó mi mano, y la besó, con suavidad, luego, la puso en su vientre, y la fue moviendo por todo su cuerpo, dejándome sentir su suavidad, y dejándome llegar a lugares que no me imaginé tocar… no podía creer lo que mi muñeca me estaba haciendo.

- Yumi… yo…

- Confío en ti, mi amada- me dijo en un tono muy seductor, y lanzándome de nuevo su mirada de deseo.

Me era demasiado difícil contenerme a esa mirada, ya que, dentro de mí, también deseaba hacerlo. Pero para mi fortuna, en ese momento tocaron la puerta de mi casa, y eso nos obligó a retroceder. Nos arreglamos un poco más la ropa y abrí la puerta para ver quién era. Para mi exalto, vi desde la mirilla de la puerta que se trataba de los padres de Yumi. Abrí inmediatamente para no levantar sospechas.

- Buenas tardes, disculpe las molestias…

- Hola papá, aquí estoy- la interrumpió Yumi desde mi espalda, ya que era obvia la razón por la cual habían llegado hasta mi casa.

- Ah, Yumi, ya sospechábamos que estabas aquí… espero que no estés siendo una molestia…

- Para nada- negué inmediatamente-. Ella es una gran ayuda aquí en mi casa, dado que vivo sola.

Para disimular un poco las cosas, les invité a tomar una taza de té, pero ellos se disculparon de no aceptar mi invitación, porque aún había labores del hogar que hacer, y le pidieron a Yumi que regresara a casa para la hora de la cena.

Al cerrar la puerta, se hizo un profundo silencio en la casa. Podía sentir el corazón retumbar en mi pecho, y podía oír la agitada respiración de Yumi atrás de mí. Entonces, sentí como ella se abrazó por la espalda, y me apretaba contra su cuerpo.

- Entonces, tenemos un par de horas solas… ¿qué te gustaría hacer?

Esa pregunta creo un mar de emociones dentro de mi cabeza, y no supe cómo responder. Yo no quería que las cosas avanzaran tan rápido, pero, había dentro de mi un deseo enorme, uno que me era muy difícil esconder, así que me abalancé a ella, y comencé a desvestirla ahí, en el umbral de mi puerta, sin importarme que alguien pudiera llegar y vernos.


	4. ¿No es suficiente amar?

**Estoy de vuelta :) espero seguir publicando regularmente, aunque la facultad me exige mucho aun en vacaciones. Gracias por seguir leyendo mis relatos. No se olviden se seguirme en Twitter ( ShiosakuNewgate)**

Junté toda mi fuerza de voluntad, y me separé de ella, aunque, al ver su cara, era claro que no le agradó mucho mi negación. Claro que yo quería eso, y el ver tantas veces el cuerpo de mi amada, me hacía pensar muchas cosas (cosas nada decentes), pero, sentía que debíamos enfriar las cosas.

- Te amo- dijo de pronto esa pequeña muñeca, viéndome a los ojos con mucha ternura-. No me detengas, yo solo quiero demostrarte cuanto estás en mi corazón...

Ella ya no tenía nada de ropa encima, y yo solo andaba en interiores. El ver su cuerpo hacía a mi corazón trabajar horas extra, y sentía que explotaría en un segundo.

- Eres una muñeca muy traviesa- le dije dándole un beso tierno, y la cargué.

La llevé cargando hasta la sala, y ahí la senté en el sillón, me senté a su lado, y nos cubrí con una manta, entonces, la abracé y la besé.

- Te amo, esta es mi manera de demostrarte mi amor...

Ella, de manera aprobatoria a mi amor, se recargo en mi pecho, y tomo mis manos.

- Eres tan tierna... eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.

Y así nos quedamos, la mayoría del tiempo que teníamos juntas, por que antes de irse, obviamente ella tenía que ponerse su ropa de nuevo, y una vez más, tuve el espectáculo de ver su hermoso cuerpo al vestirse.

- ¿Mañana vendrás cuando salgas de la escuela?- le pregunté, ansiosa por su respuesta.

Ella se dio vuelta y me guiñó un ojo.

- Depende de si tu estarás esperándome- respondió de manera muy coqueta, arreglándose el cabello, y dejándome ver las curvas de su cuerpo.

Yo me paré y la abracé de nuevo, aún en ropa interior.

- Te estaré esperando desde el momento que salgas por esa puerta, amada mía.

Ella me besó tiernamente, y entonces la encaminé hasta la salida, ahí nos quedamos largos minutos besándonos, demostrándonos que no queríamos separarnos nunca, pero, lamentablemente, ella debía irse ya, y yo tendría que esperar antes de volverla a ver.

En ese momento corrí a mi cuarto, y continúe con mi trabajo, para así tener todo el día libre mañana, para pasarlo junto con ella. No quería desperdiciar ni un instante.

En la cena me puse a ver uno de esos programas de novedades, y casualmente estaban hablando de relaciones sentimentales. Por ello puse mucha más atención que antes. En el programa decían las cosas que hacen que una relación brille.

- Debe haber detalles, y nunca debe de darse la rutina, por que eso aburre a las parejas, y es uno de las principales razones por las que las relaciones terminan- explicaba una experta en el tema al parecer-. Y sobre todo, no solo por creer que amas a esa persona, ya tienes todo asegurado, también debes hacer lo posible por sentir cómoda a tu pareja, pero sin dejar de cumplirte a ti misma.

"El amor no es suficiente", esa frase se quedó muy gravada en mi mente. Entonces, ¿qué más debo hacer? Ahora que sentía que todo estaba seguro, llega esta mujer y me dice que no es suficiente... No podía permitir que mi amada se aburriera de mi. Pero entonces, ¿eso significaba que debía cumplirle todos sus deseos, por que de ser así, este ya había metido la pata, aunque al final no se veía molesta, pero, ¿y si solo fingía no estarlo? Por la noche, no pude dormir, al pensar en eso, por mi miedo de perderla, por algo tan mínimo como eso.

En la mañana, y ya con una decisión tomada, salí de compras, después de ver que Yumi ya había partido a la escuela (al verme parada en la ventana, me sonrió con mucha ternura, no quería perder esa sonrisa que tanto quería). Fui a comprar todo para esa tarde, cuando ella regresara de su escuela, que llegara a mi casa, y estuviera conmigo, lo que más me agradaba en estos momentos.

Llegando a la casa, comencé con los preparativos. Cociné la cena, afortunadamente le había preguntado cuál era su comida favorita, y preparé velas para iluminar la comida, y, lo más importante, compré la ropa indicada para esa ocasión, y ahora, solo me quedaba esperar.

Por fin, luego de largo tiempo de espera, ella llegó a mi puerta, y solo tuvo que tocar una vez para que yo ya estuviera parada en la puerta. Me arreglé mi vestido de sirvienta (acompañado de unas medias negras), y le abrí.

- Bienvenida a casa, Yumi- le dije con mucho animo, mostrándole una sonrisa.

Ella, al verme, se sonrojó completamente (no supe si fue por verme así, o por mi recibimiento).

- Ya vine- dijo tímidamente jugando con sus manos- ¿Me extrañaste mucho?

La tome de las manos y la metí a la casa para poderla abrazar, no pude resistirlo, el verla así de sonrojada era una emoción muy grande para mi. La llevé hasta la cocina, en donde cenamos a la luz de las velas, y podía ver en su cara la emoción de aquella gran sorpresa. Era verdad lo que dijeron, no solo se trata de amar, se trata de demostrarlo, y hay muchas maneras de hacerlo.

- "...esta es mi manera de demostrarte mi amor..."

De pronto recordé sus palabras, y me sentí culpable. Ella misma estaba haciendo lo que yo hacía en este momento, y eso era demostrar cuanto me amaba.

Sin decir una palabra más, me levanté de la mesa, y la cargué de nuevo, pero ahora hasta mi habitación. Ella no dijo nada, solo esperó a ver mi ultima sorpresa.

Puse una lampara especial de color rojo en mi cuarto, y la cama la llené de pétalos de rosa, y un camino de los mismos pétalos desde la entrada hasta la cama. Ella entendió muy bien el regalo, y me abrazó con fuerza.

- Te amo, Sachiko- me dijo al oído sin soltarme-. En verdad, eres todo lo que soñaba.

En ese momento, mis palabras sobraban. Solo me quedaba una sola cosa por hacer, y esa era demostrarle mi amor, hasta que no pudiera mas.


	5. Tenerte cerca

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo :3 no se olviden se seguirme por Twitter (ShiosakuNewgate).**

Ya había quedado todo lo malo atrás, o bueno, eso es lo que esperaba. Ya solo eramos ella y yo, sin nadie que se nos opusiera. Ya le había entregado todo mi amor, y ya le había demostrado que lo que yo sentía no era un juego, todo parecía marchar sobre ruedas, o al menos, eso es lo que yo esperaba. Esa mañana, yo me encontraba como siempre haciendo mi trabajo, muy cera de la ventana, ese era mi pretexto para ver como mi querida novia iba saliendo de su casa rumbo a la escuela, y obvio, ella sabía que la estaba observando, por que siempre que salía, me brindaba una hermosa sonrisa, y a veces me enviaba un beso al aire, esos detalles me hacían querer ir corriendo hasta ella, sin importarme que pudieran vernos, y besarla con todo mi amor; pero la realidad no era así, yo tenía que esperarla, tenía que tener solo esa fugaz vista de sus labios, de sus ojos hermosos, de su cuerpo, y sabía que tenía que ayunar hasta que regresara de la escuela, pero ella regresaría, y volvería a estar conmigo, pero, ¿qué hacía en la escuela?, ¿seguían acechándola?, ¿algún otro chico iría tras ella, o intentaría lastimarla? a mi amada, a la persona que me hizo romper toda mi aburrida rutina, y que le había dado algo de color a mi mundo.

Todos los días era lo mismo, ella se iba a la escuela, y yo tenía que fingir que todo estaba bien, darle mi mejor sonrisa, era lo mejor que podía hacer para tenerla tranquila, y, por dentro, me quedaba con mis dudas, revoloteándose en mi cabeza, y quedarme así, con la intriga, hasta que mi pequeña muñeca regresara, y me brindara su amor una vez mas. Eso era todos los días, era vivir en el amor y la locura, aunque bueno, así es como dice el dicho, el amor es ciego, y viene siempre acompañado de la locura.

Una mañana me salí de la casa, no podía pensar con claridad, así que me fui, sin rumbo fijo. En mi delirio llegué al centro comercial, a'si que decidí caminar por ahí, para ver si entre tantas tiendas, llegaba mi inspiración, una pasajera, por que mi verdadera inspiración estaba estudiando. Al ir paseando por ahí, vi una tienda que me llamó la atención, y entré. Era una tienda de joyería, y tenía un montón de bonitos accesorios, y claro, solo tenía a una persona en mente cuando veía todos esos hermosos accesorios. Pero, uno me llamó la atención, un hermoso anillo de oro.

- ¿Le gusta?- me preguntó la demostradora-. Es un anillo de 12 quilates, especial para compromiso...

"Compromiso", una palabra que nunca pensé escuchar. Esa palabra era un tabú para mi, antes de conocerla a ella. Era una palabra que nunca me había llamado la atención, y era algo que nunca pensé que tomaría en serio en alguna parte de mi vida.

- Viene en un par, por si lo desea...

Pero, nunca supe cuál era el numero de anillo de ella.

- Disculpe, si no sé qué número de anillo es...

- No se preocupe- me interrumpió la demostradora, sabiendo bien mi pregunta-. Si no le queda, nosotros se lo arreglamos.

El dinero no era problema, ya que todo este tiempo, había ahorrado la mayor parte del dinero que recibía por mis relatos, y me sobraba mucho, ya que nunca fui gastadora, y no me gustaba mucho hacerme lujos, pero, ella lo valía.

Salí de ahí con el par de anillos, tuve que adivinar ambas medidas, por que yo nunca había comprado anillos en mi vida (lo bueno es que en la misma tienda me orientaron), pero, ahora me llegaba otro problema, ¿cómo proponerle eso? No podía simplemente hacerlo así en seco, tenía que ser una ocasión especial. Afortunadamente aún estaba en el centro comercial, así que me puse manos a la obra para comprar lo de esa noche. Desde que la conocí, también me hice muy gastadora, pero no me importaba, por que ella valía eso y mas.

Una comida simple, pero elegante, a la luz de las velas, solas ella y yo, era lo que nos esperaba. Yo me arreglé lo mas que pude, pero no exagerada para vitar levantar sospechas de ella, solo un vestido de noche, y deje mi pelo suelto. Ya solo me quedaba esperarla, pero los minutos se me hacían largas horas.

Por fin, luego de la larga espera, ella llegó a mi casa, y cuando sonó la puerta, sentía esos golpeteos en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Antes tenía toda la seguridad del mundo, pero, ahora sentía que me caía en un profundo vacío, pero, no la hice esperar más, y corrí a abrir la puerta.

- Bienvenida a casa- la saludé amablemente, y ella, me respondió con su hermosa sonrisa.

- Ya regresé, Sachiko.

Entró a la puerta, y era claro que tanto ella como yo no aguantábamos más la lejanía, por lo que al cerrar la puerta, ella se me abalanzó y me besó, con todo el amor que había aguantado desde que nos separamos el día anterior.

Nos besamos por unos minutos, yo tampoco aguantaba más, por lo que la dejé besarme, era algo que yo también disfrutaba, y cada segundo que sus labios estaban junto con los míos, me era más difícil para mi vivir sin ellos. Mi amante, la única, y la primera, en mi vida. Nos separamos un poco, y la llevé hasta la cocina.

- Que pena, tu estás muy arreglada, y yo aún estoy con el uniforme de la escuela...

Me acerqué a ella y le dí un beso en la mejilla, luego le susurré al oído.

- Te ves hermosa con lo que uses... además, como quiera te quitarás todo lo que lleves encima...

Aquello logró su cometido, y mi hermosa se sonrojó intensamente. Admito que me encanta hacerla sonrojarse, es una de mis cosas favoritas.

La tomé de la mano, y la llevé hasta la cocina, para que pudiéramos comer juntas, y mientras comíamos, planeaba dentro de mi cabeza cómo me le iba a proponer.

- Sachiko, estás muy pensativa...

Ella me atrapó. Debí haberlo previsto, ella es observadora cuando se trata de mi.

- No pasa nada- le dije, aunque mentía un poco-. Solo pensaba en lo bien que me la paso contigo- eso no era una mentira.

Debía tener más cuidado, o ella podría sospechar, aunque, yo ya la conocía, ella le gustan las sorpresas, y bueno, que mejor sorpresa que hacerlo en el momento menos preciso.

- Bueno, Yumi... hay algo que quiero decirte...

Me levanté de la silla, y me acerqué a ella. Escondí el anillo que le daría cerca del candelero, y bueno, esa era parte de mi nerviosismo, por que no sabía si ella lograría verlo, pero, no lo hizo. Estaba dentro de su caja, roja, y bueno, hice lo que normalmente veo en las películas de romance, me puse a su lado y me arrodillé, y al verme, ella se puso completamente roja, e incusó podía escuchar su entrecortada respiración.

- Desde que entraste a mi vida, me haz hecho la persona más feliz del mundo, y bueno, quiero devolverte esa felicidad...

Abrí al caja color rojo, dejando ver el anillo que acababa de comprar.

- ¿Quieres pasar la vida conmigo?...

Bueno, fue lo que se me ocurrió, por que, ella era la persona que yo quería que se quedara a mi lado, por siempre, para siempre. Solo podía ser ella, y nadie más.

Su mirada era de incógnito, y su cara más roja de lo normal. Veía al anillo, y me veía a mi, sin poder creer lo que estaba haciendo, aunque bueno, ni yo misma podía creerlo.

- Sachiko...

Un sí, o un no... no sabía que diría, pero, no podía echarme para atrás, debía luchar por lo que tenía enfrente.


	6. La mujer que amo

**Para no hacerlos esperar, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Síganme en mi twitter (ShiosakuNewgate). Estoy en progreso de decidir cuál será la pareja de mi nuevo relato, por eso espero poder contar con su participación. Mándenme un twitt diciéndome cuál quieren que sea la pareja que quieren ver junta. Espero contar con su participación. Y una vez más, gracias por su apoyo.**

- Sachiko... yo...

Un si, o un no, lo que fuera, estaba tardando mucho, pero, no podía dar marcha atrás. Ella debía saber que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, y que haría lo posible por cumplir ese sueño. Ahora que la tenía a mi lado, no podía dejarla ir.

- Sabes, hoy te iba a decir otra cosa- me dijo ella, y me asustó verla deprimida.

- ¿Qué es, Yumi?- le pregunté, aunque tenía miedo de qué sería lo que me diría.

Ella desvió la mirada, pero, podía ver claramente que ella estaba triste. Yo no supe qué hacer, pero, intenté disimular mi miedo.

- Hoy en la mañana, mis papás me dijeron que debíamos mudarnos de nuevo, por el trabajo de mi papá, y que ese sería el cambio definitivo...

Aquello me cayó como baldé de hielo. No podía permitir que ella se fuera, no ella, el motivo de mis sonrisas, y la persona que me había cambiado mi vida. Tenía que hacerle saber que no quería que se fuera, así que la acerqué a mi, y la abracé con fuerza. Ella me correspondió el abrazo, y pude sentir la humedad de sus ojos.

- Quédate conmigo- le dije con seguridad-. Quédate aquí... no te alejes de mi...

- ¿En serio me aceptarías?- me preguntó mi muñeca, mirándome a los ojos, y pude ver el deseo que tenía en ellos- ¿Tu cuidarías de mi?

La besé, con ternura, disfrutando su calidez, y sintiendo el calor que emanaba su cuerpo.

- ¿No te acabo de decir que quiero que pases tu vida conmigo?- le dije mostrándole de nuevo el anillo.

Tomé su mano izquierda, y lentamente le puse el anillo en su dedo anular. Impresionántemente, le quedaba perfecto, y como lo suponía, le quedaba hermoso.

Yumi se quedó mirando el anillo, y por su cara, pude deducir que le gustaba tanto como a mi. Se quedó viendo el anillo unos segundos, y luego, me miró a mi con una enorme sonrisa.

- Si, aceptó- me dijo casi llorando una vez más, pero, esta vez, sin borrar su hermosa sonrisa, aquella que hacía que mi corazón latiera con fuerza.

Nos besamos una vez más, teniendo la seguridad de que pasaríamos la vida juntas. No podía dejar atrás ese deseo, ya que ella, en tan poco tiempo, se volvió una parte irreemplazable de mi vida, y no quería que ella se alejara de mi vida.

Lo siguiente que debíamos pensar, era en qué le diríamos a sus padres. No sabíamos cómo iban a reaccionar ante la noticia de que su pequeña hija se quería casar, tan joven, con una persona mayor que ella, y más aún, de su mismo sexo.

- Creo que debo invitarlos a cenar, y ya estando en una situación más amena, podremos decirles con calma- le propuse a Yumi, ya estando con ella en la cama.

- Bueno, podemos intentarlo- aceptó Yumi tomando mi mano-. Espero que todo salga bien.

Por suerte, ya era fin de semana, y eso significaba que Yumi podría acompañarme para arreglar las cosas en la noche. Sus padres aceptaron mi invitación con gusto, me contó ella, pero no dudo que les insistió varias veces para que aceptaran.

Las dos pasamos todo el día juntas, yendo al centro comercial a comprar las cosas de esa noche, y preparando la cena de esa noche. Esa situación me hacía mucha ilusión, por que pensaba en que sería así cuando estuviéramos juntas, pasando todo el día juntas, haciendo las compras juntas, cocinando juntas, bañándonos juntas... Todo era tan bello, pero aún no se lograba. Claro, debía ser positiva, para que ese sueño pudiera cumplirse sin problemas.

Llegó la noche, y la hora esperada por fin se cumplió, y los padres de Yumi llegaron a mi casa. Era la primera vez que ellos estaban ahí, por lo que debí hacer el aseo exhaustivamente, para darles una buena impresión, y yo me arreglé lo mejor que pude para dar una buena imagen. Todo debía estar impecable. Claro, mi pequeña muñeca no tuvo que esforzarse mucho, por que ella ya es hermosa.

Los hice pasar al comedor, y todo iba bien, lo cual me daba ánimos. A ellos les encantó la cena, y el recibimiento que les dí; la mamá de Yumi trajo un presente, y su papá se mostró muy amable, diciendo que era una hermosa casa. Todo iba bien, y eso hacía que tanto Yumi como yo nos tranquilizáramos.

Cuando terminó la cena, les ofrecí una taza de té. Cuando aceptaron, Yumi y yo nos miramos, sabiendo que debía ser ese momento cuando les dijéramos lo que debíamos decirles.

- Mamá, hay algo que quiero decirles- comenzó Yumi, nerviosa.

Yo quería tomar su mano, para darle ánimos, pero, acordamos ser lo más precavidas que pudiéramos.

- ¿Qué es, hija?- preguntó su mamá con amabilidad.

El ver la actitud de su madre, me hacía esperar que pudieran aceptar, pero claro, nada era seguro.

Yumi estaba muy nerviosa, tanto que pensé que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, pero, sabía que ella era fuerte. Estábamos sentadas una al lado de la otra, era una distancia muy corta, pero, al no poder hacer nada, sentía que estábamos mucho más lejos.

- Bueno, es algo muy importante, que tiene que ver con mi futuro- su cara estaba completamente roja-. Bueno, yo...- dio un último respiro, y sabía que ya no podía detenerse; era la hora de la verdad-... quiero decirles, que quiero quedarme aquí... con la mujer que amo...

Ni yo me esperaba que fuera a decir esas palabras, aunque sabía de lo que iba el asunto, no me esperaba que diría algo así, pero, ya no había vuelta atrás. Ahora, una duda más grande venía a mi: ¿cuál sería la reacción de ellos?


	7. Mi vida contigo

**Muchas gracias por su preferencia. Espero que sigan mis relatos, y no se olviden de pasar por mi perfil para que vean otras maneras de comunicarse conmigo, como mi Twitter y mi Ask.**

Pude ver en la cara de los padres de Yumi intriga. No daban crédito a lo que su pequeña les acababa de decir, aunque ni yo misma podía creer lo que acababa de decir. Quizá fue demasiado, pero, no me arrepentía de ello, no podía hacerlo. Ella tenía su forma de expresarse, y su forma de mostrar afecto y amor, y yo no podía hacer nada, ni quería, por que ella es la mujer que amo.

- ¿De qué hablas, Yumi?- dijo de pronto su madre, con la voz entre cortada-. No estés jugando... no puede ser...

- Sé que es difícil de creer mamá, pero yo...

- No digas esas cosas, Yumi- dijo indignado su padre y se levantó de golpe-. Aún eres muy joven para estar hablando de esas cosas.

- No estoy hablando por hablar, papá- contradijo ella también levantándose de la mesa-. Nunca he dicho nada mientras nos cambiábamos de casa una y otra vez, nunca pedí nada, nunca tuve nada, y ahora lo tengo, y no quiero perderlo.

- Si nos cambiábamos de casa, era por tú bien, yo solo trabajo para darles lo mejor...

- ¿Y nunca pensaste que necesitaba algo más que eso?- preguntó Yumi intentando mantener la calma, y con ello, su padre retrocedió.

Se hizo un silencio profundo, en el que todos nos quedamos pasmados por las palabras de Yumi. En ese momento estuve a punto de hablar, pero decidí quedarme callada. Sabía que eso era algo que debían hablar entre ellos, aunque la realidad es que yo quería apoyarla con eso.

- Esa es mi decisión- dijo Yumi con seguridad-. Nunca he tomado una tan seria como esa, pero esta vez es diferente. No quiero separarme de ella, por que me ha demostrado en este poco tiempo que ella me quiere, y que es una persona como pocas existen en este mundo. Yo la amo, y solo quiero su aprobación, pero, aún sin ella, yo no me iré de aquí.

Sus padres quedaron impresionados al ver la seguridad con la que hablaba Yumi, y he de admitirlo, yo también. Siempre la había visto como una frágil muñeca de porcelana, pero ahora la notaba como una fuerte y decidida mujer, y me emocionaba ver que en verdad quería quedarse a mi lado.

- ¿Estás segura de eso, Yumi?- dijo su madre con preocupación.

- Lo estoy- respondió ella sin duda alguna.

Sus padres se miraron fijamente. No daban crédito a las palabras de su hija, pero, veían que ella en realidad no daría marcha atrás, no importaba lo que dijeran.

- Pero, ¿estás segura de que podrán vivir bien?- dijo su padre pensativo.

- De eso no hay problema- dije, viendo que era mi momento de hablar-. Con mi trabajo tengo lo suficiente para vivir, además, toda mi vida he ahorrado mi dinero, y con eso tengo más que suficiente para vivir.

De nuevo se hizo un silencio. Mi preocupación se acrecentaba cada vez más, y es que en ese punto, cualquier cosa podría pasar. Estaba lista para todo, menos para que la alejaran de mi. Eso era lo único que no podía permitir que pasara, y no podría vivir lejos de mi amada Yumi.

- Nada de lo que digamos te hará cambiar de parecer, ¿verdad?- dijo su madre resignada.

- Así es- respondió Yumi mirándola a los ojos-. Ese es mi único deseo.

Sus padres se miraron una vez más, cada vez más intrigados por la manera de hablar de su hija. Yo no podía hacer menos que admirar el valor de mi pequeña muñeca, era algo asombroso. Resistía y resistía las ganas de abrazarla y besarla, pero sabía que debía controlarme. No podía darles una mala imagen, y por ello, debía esperar.

- Bien, viendo que es imposible hacerte cambiar de parecer, no podremos detenerte- dijo su madre con los brazos cruzados, y su padre se volvió a sentar.

- No puedo creer que hayas crecido tan rápido- dijo su padre con nostalgia-. Veo que haga lo que haga, no cambiarás de opinión.

Aquello era asombroso. Quería saltar de la emoción, pero tuve que contenerme una vez más. Tenía que ser paciente, y esperar a solas con ella para poder celebrar nuestro gran triunfo. No podía creérmelo, pero, era verdad. En realidad, tenía ese futuro esperándome.

Los tres regresaron a su casa, ella para recoger sus cosas y traerlas a mi casa. Yo me ofrecí a ayudarle, pero ella me dijo que no me preocupara. Yo estaba ansiosa por su regreso, que no noté el tiempo que ella tardó. Pensaba que eran horas, pero, el reloj no avanzaba ni un minuto. Finalmente, escuche la puerta, y la vi con varias maletas. Yo la ayudé a cargarlas, y a llevarlas a la que sería nuestra habitación. Cuando la miré, me dijo que tenía que contenerme un poco más, por que aún faltaban cosas por traer. Yo tuve que aceptar, aunque las ganas me quemaban por dentro.

Finalmente, cuando había acabado de cambiar todas sus cosas, Yumi se despidió de sus padres. Yo les dije que cuidaría bien de ella, y nos dirigimos a nuestra casa. Y ahora si, era la hora de festejar. Yumi me miró fijamente, y yo entendiendo bien las cosas, la cargué hasta nuestra habitación.


	8. Nuevas vecinas

**Este capítulo lo subí bastante noche por que esperaba dejarlo para la otra semana, por falta de algo que mostrarles, pero creo que no sería correcto, y bueno, espero que les guste lo que tengo para esta semana. No se olviden de pasar por mi perfil para ver otras maneras de comunicarse conmigo, como mi Twitter y mi Ask. En fin, comencemos.**

Por la mañana, mi rutina volvió a cambiar de nuevo. Me levanté temprano, y lentamente me moví fuera de la cama, para no despertar, aún, a mi amada, que aún dormía como un angelito. Bajé lentamente las escaleras, y comencé a preparar el desayuno para ella y para mi. Ella iba a estar fuera todo el día, así que debía de prepararle algo especial para su bentou. Aunque era algo nuevo en mi parte del día, no me molestaba, en cambo, preparaba esos alimentos con todo mi amor.

Estaba muy concentrada con el desayuno, que no noté a Yumi acercarse a mi, y la presentí ya cuando ella me estaba abrazando fuertemente por la espalda.

- Buenos días, Sachiko- me dijo con un hilo de voz, pegándose más a mi, y entonces noté que no llevaba nada encima.

- Buenos días Yumi... ¿no vas a ponerte nada de ropa?- dije intentando ocultar mi impresión ante la audaz acción de mi amada.

- No tengo por qué hacer, si ya no tengo nada que esconderte- me dijo inocentemente mi amada, apretándose de nuevo contra mi, y yo sentía que mi cuerpo hervía.

Dejé un poco la comida, y me dí vuelta para darle el primer beso del día. Sabía que era lo que ella esperaba, y no la hice esperar más para ello.

La ayudé a prepararse para la escuela, y comimos juntas, aprovechando esos pequeños momentos en los que transmitíamos todos nuestros sentimientos a través de miradas. De nuevo tendría que esperar a que ella regresara después de que cruzara por esa puerta, pero, ya no sería una vuelta temporal, ahora ella regresaría a mi hogar.

- Dime Yumi, ¿qué pasó con el chico que se te confesó la otra vez?- le pregunté con mucha curiosidad, aunque era imposible ocultar mi odio a dicha persona.

- ¿Estás celosa de él, Sachiko?- me preguntó Yumi, audazmente leyendo mi pensamiento.

- Si, un poco- admití, era imposible mentirle a ella.

- Le he dicho que estoy saliendo con alguien- me respondió con una amplia sonrisa-. No tengo interés en nadie más que no seas tu, Sachiko.

Esa eran la clase de cosas que hacían que la amara cada vez más. Ella era la razón de mi vida, y ahora que la tenía a mi lado, nada podía asustarme.

Antes de salir a la escuela, Yumi se despidió de mi con un largo beso en el pasillo.

- Ya me voy, Sachiko- me dijo mirándome a los ojos con una ternura que me hacía perder la razón.

- Ve con cuidado, Yumi- me despedí de ella sin querer soltar su mano, pero ella debía irse.

Cuando ella se fue, yo tuve que volver a mi trabajo, ya que este era el que nos iba a sustentar a ella y a mi, y no podía fallarle. Ahora mi motivación era mayor, y no tenía pretextos para no hacer un buen trabajo.

Iba avanzando a muy alta velocidad, y entonces noté algo que llamó mi atención. Había pasado ya una semana desde que los padres de Yumi habían dejado la casa, y ya había de nuevo una mudanza enfrente. Tuve demasiada curiosidad, y como no tenía prisa, salí a ver quienes eran los recién llegados.

Afortunadamente aún me quedaban galletas horneadas, así que eso les llevé de bienvenida. Vi que había un par de personas, una jovencita, al parecer de la edad de Yumi, de largo cabello castaño oscuro, muy blanca, y de aspecto débil, pero que ayudaba a cargar las cosas; y otra persona, que tuve que agudizar la vista para notar que era mujer, de cabello corto y castaño claro, al parecer de mi edad, e igual de alta que yo.

- Buenas tardes, bienvenidas- les dije amablemente mostrándoles mi presente-. Solo paso a darles la bienvenida al lugar, espero no importunar.

- Descuide, muchas gracias por su recibimiento.

Aquellas chicas que se habían mudado ahí eran Yoshino Shimazu y Rei Hasekura. Me contaron que llegaron a ese lugar para empezar una nueva vida juntas. Me impresionó ver que ellas llevaban su relación sin problemas, y eso me motivó. Me despedí para dejarlas instalarse, no sin darles la invitación a nuestro hogar, que aceptaron amablemente. Ahora veía que lo mío con mi amada no era nuevo, y que era posible una vida plena con ella.


End file.
